O Momento do Amor
by Adne Hellena
Summary: O Barão ponderava, há vários meses, uma maneira de se aproximar novamente de Haru.


_**Título: **_O Momento do Amor  
_**Autora: **_Adne Hellena  
**_Capítulos:_** One-shot  
**_Completa:_**[**X**] Yes [ ] No  
**_Resumo:_** O Barão ponderava, há vários meses, uma maneira de se aproximar novamente de Haru.  
_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos os personagens aqui pertencem à Ghibli e whatever, que eu não me lembro mais._

**_Fic escrita apenas por que eu quis.  
__Não há muito o que comentar sobre ela. _**

* * *

Ele já tinha esquecido sua idade. Não se importava mais com seus modos antiquados. Sua beleza, se é que ela existia, era camuflada apenas por sua polidez constante e por seus modos impecáveis.

E com o passar dos anos, o Barão Humbert von Gikkingen havia se tornado apenas aquilo, aquela estátua curiosa que espreitava o mundo do canto de sua pequena janela. Ele assistia cada raiar de sol e cada luar a se esconder no horizonte. Seus olhos verdes estavam sempre fixos naquela janela, inclusive no dia em que _ela _chegara.

Haru tinha sido, naquele dia em que a conhecera, um motivo mais nobre para viver.

Já fazia quase um ano que ele dera adeus a jovem, e seus olhos verdes ainda ansiavam pela colegial, cruzando o arco do pequeno vilarejo, com seu tamanho absurdamente desproporcional. Ele sentia falta de sua sinceridade, de seus olhos castanhos sempre iluminados e da pele macia que uma vez ele tocara em sua despedida, jurando ajuda-la sempre que fosse necessário.

O Barão, mesmo à distância, a mantinha sua promessa e garantia sua segurança.

Toto, seu fiel corvo e amigo, guardava a jovem em seus caminhos, acompanhava-a dos céus, atento a qualquer perigo. E no final da noite, partilhando com o Barão uma xícara de chá, transmitia suas notícias ao gato.

Fora assim que, numa tarde, o Barão decidira acabar com sua imobilidade.

Ele não usava seu amuleto há tanto tempo que os anos haviam camuflado a enorme obsidiana azul, e o ouro ao seu redor continha uma grossa poeira acinzentada manchando seu brilho. Era uma peça vitoriana, de extremo requinte e valor, e que tinha lhe sido dado pela bruxa que o enfeitiçara.

Quando fora transformado em estátua, após uma grande decepção amorosa, o Barão Humbert não cogitava retornar à forma humana, mas a pequena bruxa insistira para dar-lhe o amuleto enfeitiçado, pois nem mesmo ela poderia prever os rumos do coração.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬  
Naquele mesmo domingo, o jovem loiro, em trajes formais, tomava uma xícara de chá no pequeno café, seus olhos verdes astutos acompanhando o burburinho ao redor com determinado interesse. Ao seu lado, a bengala repousava sobre o espaldar da cadeira, sua cartola fazendo conjunto às suas vestes claras, e na cadeira ao lado, o enorme gato branco de mancha sobre a orelha franzia as sobrancelhas em discordância.

- O que foi, Muta? Você disse para eu tomar uma decisão e eu tomei.

- Hm, você está fazendo papel de tonto aqui.

- Veja, o seu bolo de pão de ló chegou.

O gato voltou sua atenção para o pequeno pires deixado sobre a mesa, e fingiu esquecer a discussão. Não estava de fato zangado, apenas ansioso.

Muta, apesar da aparência rude e de ser bastante mal-humorado, possuía um bom coração. Se esforçava pelos amigos e, se fosse necessário, arriscaria sua vida para mantê-los a salvo. Era sua maneira de mostrar seu afeto, cuidando e protegendo Toto e o Barão.

E também espreitando Haru, sempre que podia.

Nenhum deles jamais se atrevera a procura-la de novo. Tinham medo de que aquela aventura, há tantos meses atrás, fosse apenas uma memória de sua adolescência. Nenhum deles jamais questionara se Haru estava bem na escola, se tinha feito novos amigos, ou se ela já tinha um namorado.

Muta estava degustando seu bolo, devorando gulosamente o pequeno pedaço, quando sentiu a mão pequena e delicada acariciando suas costas.

Ele não necessitou volver os olhos para saber que era Haru, afagando seu pelo enquanto ele se distraía. Em outros tempos, ele teria ralhado com a garota, seus olhos estreitos acusando-a de trata-lo como um gato doméstico qualquer, mas ele precisava admitir que adorava seus carinhos.

Haru estava curvada sobre a pequena mesa redonda, seu rosto muito próximo ao pelo branco macio que acarinhava para notar o rapaz que dividia a refeição com o gato. Os olhos castanhos dela se fecharam levemente enquanto beijava a cabeça rechonchuda do animal e proferia palavras carinhosas para o bichano.

- Eu não sou fofinho!

- Pare com isso, Muta. Haru está sendo apenas educada e sincera, como sempre.

A colegial parou os afagos ao gato e voltou seus grandes olhos para a voz conhecida que atingira seus ouvidos. Seus lábios finos se abriram levemente quando ela percebeu o jovem homem à sua frente, numa postura elegante e tranquila como só o Barão possuía.

Os dedos finos e trêmulos de Haru alcançaram um maxilar próximo, tocando e testando a pele ao longo do rosto. Seus olhos encontraram os olhos verdes brilhantes e ela suspirou profundamente ao reconhecer neles o desvelo que o gato vitoriano sempre lhe dispensara.

- Olá, Haru.

- BARÃO!

Haru pulou nos braços do jovem, quase desequilibrando-o. Seu rosto choroso se aninhou contra o pescoço que alcançava e ela aspirou o perfume misterioso da estátua de gato com quem dançara valsa, há alguns meses atrás. Ela mantinha a memória dele como podia, fosse por seus nobres olhos verdes ou pelo perfume forte que lhe deixava zonza.

Aquele jovem era o reflexo do gato que a salvara. Ele ainda vestia trajes antiquados, como o colete vermelho e a gravata borboleta azul, e possuía uma polidez inigualável, mas tinha um abraço reconfortante, que aquecia seu coração.

E ela se deixou ficar ali, sentada sobre o colo do Barão, seu rosto escondido no pescoço dele até que suas lágrimas cessassem e seu coração apaixonado aquietasse, alegre por finalmente partilhar seu amor.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
